


Balance

by nubifera



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Family Drama, Sibling Bonding, da:i but with more politics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-01-27 18:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12588464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nubifera/pseuds/nubifera
Summary: As Benvolio Lavellan, unwilling Herald of Andraste and newly appointed Inquisitor of the Inquisition is just starting to settle into Skyhold, his sister, Lavinia Lavellan, arrives to help with the steadily increasing need for diplomatic relations. Working closely with Josephine, Lavinia quickly settles into her new role, but the power balance between the two Lavellans begins to become unstable.





	1. Chapter 1

Lavinia was not sure quite what she expected after her brother wrote to her of the destruction of Haven and the Inquisition’s move, but it was certainly not the fortress that lay before her. Skyhold, her brother had called it- a fitting name, though she doubted he’d come up with it himself. The fortress was astonishing, too much for her eyes to take in at once. She paused in the mountain pass, allowing herself a moment to simply look at it. Only her brother would manage to stumble across a place such as this. Lavinia stared and stared, but then simply shook her head and continued on towards it.  
With such a grandiose exterior, Lavinia had expected the interior to match. Instead, she was stunned by the disrepair just within the walls. Scaffolds lined every wall, with workers clambering up and down and shouting to one another as they labored over the crumbling fortress. Piles of debris and shabby tents crowded the courtyard, the grass patchy and pale green, marred with patches of mud. It looked like a war camp, not a castle. And this was the first thing any visitors would see. Lavinia made a note to mention this to her brother, glancing around in disapproval. She made her way towards the wide staircase at the far end of the yard, climbing up it and then the twisting set of stairs above it to finally reach the castle proper. No one gave her a second glance as she went. The invisibility of elves persisted, then, even in the midst of an Inquisition run by one. The doors to the main hall are left wide open, and Lavinia stepped inside, hoping to find her brother or at the very least his advisors. Instead, she found an empty throne and groups of gossiping nobles. She stopped in the midst of the hall, sighing in disappointment.  
“May I help you with anything?” a voice asks from behind her, polite and Antivan accented. Lavinia turned around to see a woman holding a clipboard, dressed in all gold and with her thick, dark hair pulled back.  
“Oh, yes!” Lavinia replied, smiling with relief. “My name is Lavinia Lavellan. I am looking for my brother, the Inquisitor.”  
The woman’s eyes widened. “His sister? Forgive me for not being better prepared, but he told me nothing of your arrival. Please, come with me to my office and we can set up arrangements for your stay.” The woman lead Lavinia down a hallway off to the left of the great hall.  
“I don’t believe I got your name,” Lavinia said as they approached a door at the end of the hallway.  
The woman paused just before the door, turning back to face her. “My apologies! My name is Josephine Montilyet, I am the Inquisition’s ambassador.” Josephine smiled a warm smile.  
The ambassador opened the door partway and gestured for Lavinia to go ahead. Lavinia stepped through, and as she pushed the door open wider she found herself suddenly doused in water. Glancing up first to the bucket that had been rigged above the door and then down at her soaked clothes, she finally looked before her to see two young elves. One a girl, with messily cut blonde hair and a face made for laughter, which she was making good use of at the moment. The other, her brother, standing shocked at the sight before him.  
“Lavinia?” he asked, confusion and nerves heavy in his voice.  
“Benvolio,” she said, and at her tone, the shock on his face is immediately replaced by guilt. “Did you place that bucket there? I could have been anyone, literally any visiting dignitary. Can you imagine the ramifications of that? Even if it had just been your ambassador, that is incredibly disrespectful. Do you have anything to say for yourself?” She asked.  
“I had only, well, I only thought it would just be a bit of fun. I didn’t mean any harm by it, really,” Benvolio insisted, cheeks red with shame.  
Lavinia shook her head. “From your letters, I had begun to hope that you were taking this seriously. Clearly, I was mistaken.”  
Benvolio’s eyes widened in hurt at the words, and he quickly looked away as they became glossy with tears. The blonde elf beside him had ceased laughing long ago, and instead, her lips were drawn back in a sneer.  
“And what do you know about what he’s done? You haven’t been here! It was just a prank, and it was good for him, too! He’s got to remember the little people, what with that big fancy title he has to wave around now. So shove off!” she finished her rant with a rude gesture, and grabbed Benvolio by the arm and dragged him from the room. Lavinia turned to watch them go, fuming with anger. She had half a mind to go after them, give them both a full lecture about how to conduct themselves, but getting dry clothes was the greater priority. At the very least her head and shoulders had taken the majority of it, and her bag of belongings was still dry.  
The ambassador came forward, fussing apologetically. She quickly found a vacant room for Lavinia to stay in, and lead her to it to change and get settled.  
Wet clothes laid out by the window to dry, Lavinia seated herself on the bed, consumed in thought. She had come with the intention to just support Benvolio, help him with the job he had been assigned. From what she had seen, he would need much more. She stood, reaching into her bag and withdrawing a quill and paper. Seating herself at the desk, Lavinia began to make a list of everything that would need to be done to make the rest of the world take her brother’s Inquisition seriously.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t believe I got a chance to ask yesterday, for how long will you be visiting us?” Josephine asked.  
> “Actually, I had hoped that I might join the Inquisition.” Lavinia revealed. Ben had suspected it the entire time, but his heart still felt heavy at her saying it out loud. The respite from his sister was over.

BENVOLIO

The sun rises late in Skyhold, blocked by the surrounding peaks of the mountains. By the time the castle is finally fully illuminated, it is only a few hours to midday. The early morning light gilds the edges of the fortress, casting all in a warm golden glow. Benvolio sits on the balcony outside of his chamber, cross-legged on the stone, leaning back against the exterior wall.  
He had hardly been able to sleep during the night, tossing and turning in his bed, mind consumed by anxious thoughts. Lavinia’s words had awoken the doubt that had begun to fade since the events of the conclave. Ben had begun to feel so sure of himself, especially since he had been named Inquisitor. His advisors wouldn’t have done that if they didn’t believe in him, would they? But maybe it was just convenient for them. He wished he could have refused. He should have refused.  
“No, you shouldn’t have. You’re helping people.” a voice suddenly says from his right. Ben looks up to see Cole perched on the balcony rail, face hidden by his oversized hat. Ben has long since grown accustomed to Cole’s sudden appearances, and simply angles to better face the spirit.  
“It’s not that simple. I do my best to help, but Lavinia is right. I’m not like she is. She understands how all of the big stuff works, how to make treaties and alliances and run things. I don’t get all of those things. I know how to close rifts, and find lost belongings, and help in the little ways. But that’s not enough.” Ben sighs, picking at a stray thread on the wraps around his feet.  
“By helping with things that are small, you do more to help with things that are big,” Cole says.  
“I’m not sure if it works like that, but thanks, Cole,” Ben says, offering a smile. They sit in silence, watching the sun rise fully over the mountains. It is often like this with Cole, just silent steady companionship. Ben wonders if Cole visits because he enjoys Ben’s company, or if he does it because knows how soothing the quiet support is to him. Either way, it is a respite that Ben is grateful for. With the sun properly up, Ben’s day has officially begun. The first thing on his schedule is to settle things with his sister, as much as he dreads it.  
Reluctantly, Ben stands, and as he turns to step inside, Cole disappears. Ben dresses for the day and then heads down the many stairs to the main hall. He is glad that it is a single corridor that leads to and from his chambers, he is all too frequently getting lost whenever he has to visit other places in Skyhold. Too many tiny twisting corridors, opening suddenly into massive rooms and just as quickly condensing back into the corridors. He’s getting better at navigating the castle, but it will be quite a bit of time before he can find his way without help.  
Lavinia is still in the room Josephine had chosen for her, and she answers the door almost immediately. Ben is only a little surprised to see the pile of papers stacked on her desk, her even, meticulous handwriting covering them. She never was one to hesitate when it came to getting to work.  
“Good morning,” Ben says, trying for friendliness.  
“Benvolio,” she greets simply. He resists the urge to sigh.  
“I was thinking I might introduce you to my advisors and show you around Skyhold this morning.” Ben continues, foregoing any further niceties. Lavinia nods. “That would be good. Give me just a moment and I will be ready.” She closes the door and Ben turns around to wait.  
Lavinia had always been so poised and proper, even when they were young children. It wasn’t that she wouldn’t get dirty or would refuse to do her chores, she wasn’t spoiled. It was more just that she maintained the bearing of a princess no matter what she was doing. And she was so perfectly Dalish, too, in a way Ben had never managed. She had an unfaltering belief in the gods and in the old ways, was the perfect Dalish girl in nearly every way. It had been unbearable, growing up in her shadow. No matter what he did, Ben could never surpass her, or even stand on his own. He had always just been Lavinia’s brother.  
Lavinia opened the door then, stepping outside and waiting expectantly. She had pulled her hair back into two braids, ending in a bun at the nape of her neck. Her face had been washed off the dirt from the road, and her vallaslin showed clearly, the markings of Ghilan’nain. Yet another divider between them. Ben had yet to take his vallaslin, unable to decide or commit. The past months with the Inquisition had only increased his uncertainty. Before the Breach, Ben couldn’t think of any other life than with his clan. But now, he was Inquisitor. An entirely new path had opened up before him, and taking it felt right. Just the thought of returning to his clan filled him with a strange sense of panic. Somehow, Ben didn’t quite fit anywhere but the Inquisition anymore.  
Ben silently lead them back through the keep, carefully avoiding any chatty visiting nobles. Lavinia observed everything with a quiet air of superiority, and Ben could nearly see how her mind was cataloging all of the things that she thought should change. They passed through Josephine’s office and continued down the hallway to the war room. Lavinia shook her head at the holes in the walls, gingerly picking her way around the rubble on the floor. Ben did his best to ignore her, pushing through the door to the war room. Josephine, Cullen, and Leliana were within already, discussing tactics for a diplomatic mission in Orlais. The conversation trailed off as Ben and Lavinia entered, his advisors straightening up as they noticed him.  
“Good morning,” Ben greeted them. “I wanted to introduce my sister, Lavinia. Lavinia, this is our commander, Cullen, and our spymaster, Leliana, and Ambassador Montilyet, who you already met.”  
The Commander and Spymaster nodded their heads in greeting, Lavinia returning the nod. “I don’t believe I got a chance to ask yesterday, for how long will you be visiting us?” Josephine asked.  
“Actually, I had hoped that I might join the Inquisition,” Lavinia revealed. Ben had suspected it the entire time, but his heart still felt heavy at her saying it out loud. The respite from his sister was over. His stomach twisted in knots, and he clasped his hands and intertwined his fingers tightly. Ben noticed Josephine looking at him, her brow furrowed as she recognized his anxious tells.  
“What skills can you offer us?” Leliana asked Lavinia.  
“I am skilled with diplomacy and have been granted permission to act as an ambassador of Clan Lavellan. I also am a proficient archer, and could lend assistance with the fighting, although that would not be my preference.” Lavinia said.  
“She's very good at organizing and presenting things. She already has a list of things that she thinks should be improved in Skyhold,” Ben offered.  
The advisors glanced at each other.  
“I believe that I could use your skills if you would be interested in working with me.” Josephine said, adding, “And I would very much like to see this list of yours.”  
Lavinia nodded. “I would be honored to work with you, Ambassador.”  
“Inquisitor, Cullen and I need your advisement on several missions. Do you have a moment to discuss?” Leliana asked. Ben hesitated, glancing at Lavinia.  
“I had planned to show Lavinia around Skyhold this morning, and I’d hate to just leave her,” he said.  
“I can finish showing her Skyhold and the two of us can begin discussing what duties she may assist with,” Josephine offered. Ben tried to hide his sigh of relief. As difficult as it was to decide what course of action to take with a mission, it was much better than escorting his sister around Skyhold in awkward silence, her judging every flaw.  
“That would be very helpful, thank you, Josephine,” Ben said, smiling at her. Josephine leads Lavinia out of the room, and he could hear Lavinia start to ask about the rubble in the hallway as the door swung shut behind them. He shook his head and stepped closer to the war table.  
Deciding on a course of action for the missions took an hour and a half, and though he normally dreaded the long and drawn out war room meetings, he was grateful for the excuse to avoid Lavinia. Having received direction, Cullen and Leliana excused themselves, but Ben remained in the war room. He walked over to one of the open windows, leaning against the side and looking out into the courtyard. He could see Josephine and Lavinia, walking down the stairs that lead to the keep. Ben remembered his appointment as Inquisitor, standing just where his sister was now.  
Ben recalled vividly the moment when Leliana had extended that sword to him. A million thoughts had raced through his head, but amid the disbelief and uncertainty, a realization rose, drowning out the cacophony of the doubt. He wanted to make the world better. As head of the Inquisition, he could and would do just that. Ben was so determined in that moment, and as he grabbed the sword and thrust it into the sky, he swore an oath to himself. He would use this power to fix the problems he saw in Thedas, and nothing would stand in between him and his goals. And so Ben stood there, ignoring how his arm quaked under the weight of that sword, a brilliant smile on his face, one he saw reflected on the faces of those gathered below him.  
Ben had lost that hope many times in the months following his appointment as Inquisitor. But just as he would begin to fall into the depths of darkness, the torch he had sworn to carry dipping and flickering, someone or something would remind him of why he fought. Sera’s unwavering efforts to improve life for the littles of the world. Cole’s gentle and quiet kindness, his complete focus on helping those who were hurt. Bull’s devotion to his Chargers, the people he’d saved and put back on their feet. It wasn’t always his friends who inspired him, sometimes it was the people he met throughout Thedas, or the people who had traveled to join him. The dedication of the people around him had always reinspired his intensity.  
As he watched Lavinia climb up those stairs, seeing only the flaws in this force he had built, he was once again determined. Ben had faith in the Inquisition, in the people who fought for him, for what was right. The Inquisition had things that needed to be improved, that was without question, but he would show his sister that the Inquisition was about more than just its appearance, or political value. The Inquisition that Ben lead was not about claiming power in Thedas, it was about improving Thedas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took me so long to update this, I have no excuse, I'm just really bad at writing on a schedule. Anyways, stay tuned for more family drama!

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic is gonna kind of explore the political side of DA:I a bit more, because when playing it I always felt that there could have been more fun political puzzles. Lots of family drama and sibling bonding. Romantic relationships will be taking a bit of a backseat in this one, but they'll still be there. Anyways, thank you for reading! I'll do my best to update regularly.


End file.
